Does Love Work? Translate
by Kiyuchire
Summary: She was a girl who doesn't believe in love. When she met Gon and Killua and helped them search for Gon's father... Killua/OC
1. Love doesn't work X Obvious trap X Ging

DISCLAIMER: Togashi Yoshihiro as the owner of the character and main idea. And** Untouchable Dream **as the owner of the story... i just translate it to Indonesia ^^

A/N : Moshimoshi! Hello~ This wonderful story don't mine it's Untouchable Dream's! Aku terinspirasi sama whity-san jadi pengen mencoba untuk mentranslate story orang luar... ternyata... translate inggris ke indo itu lebih gampang dari pada indonesia ke inggris ya? ._. hahahaha! Oke~ let's see!

* * *

><p><strong>Emi's PoV<strong>

Aku hanya melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari rumah besar yang menjengkelkan itu. Atau lebih tepatnya Arata adalah orang yang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah aku temui seumur hidupku. Akupun mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakangku. Aku rasa aku tahu siapa itu. Itu sebabnya aku menghela nafas kecil.

"tidak bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" kataku padanya ketika kubalikkan tubuhku dan kudapati dia sedang berjalan mendekati diriku.

"Emi, kau harus mengerti, betapa pedulinya aku padamu!" serunya dengan nada setengah membentak yang membuatku sebal.

"kau tidak memperdulikanku, Arata. Kau tidak pernah! Kau hanya ingin aku menjadi salah satu gadis dalam daftarmu!" balasku dengan nada tak kalah kencang darinya. Ayolah! Kapan kepura-puraan orang itu akan segera selesai?

"aku sudah membuang semua gadis-gadis itu untukmu," katanya lagi seraya menatapku tajam.

"... Bisakah aku hanya sendirian?" aku mengatakannya dalam volume kecil seraya tertunduk.

"aku akan berjumpa denganmu besok di latihan" setelah mengucapkan itu ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi... Aku tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu karena aku tidak yakin bila aku pergi latihan dengannya, tapi aku yakin pada apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Akupun berjalan menuju sebuah restoran. Aku menyadari sepasang kekasih sedang duduk di meja meributkan sesuatu. Mereka pasti tahu sekarang, cinta itu tidak bekerja! Akupun menghela nafas kecil lagi.

'baka' akupun memutar bola mataku dari itu. Aku mendengar hapeku berbunyi. Aku mengeluarkannya dan menatap ke layar hapeku. Disitu tertulis 'new message'. Aku membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. 'temui aku di hutan sekarang-ayahmu'

Ayahku? Aku pikir ia sedang berada di York Shin karena urusan bisnis.

Dan itu bukan nomor ayahku.

Aku pikir aku harus pergi. Bahkan kalau itu adalah perangkap, aku bisa mengatasinya. Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar ayahku? Dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolonganku?

Akupun menuju hutan. Hanya ada satu hutan di kota kami, jadi sangat mudah untuk mengetahui yang mana. Akupun sampai dan mulai mencari sampai aku berada di padang rumput. Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini. Aku selalu duduk disini kapanpun aku merasa terpuruk.

Pikiran-pikirankupun terusik oleh suara yang datang dari semak-semak. Aku menengok ke belakang dan menemukan 2 pria. Satu diantara mereka memegang sebuah palu besar dan yang lainnya mempunyai palang di tangannya. Mereka berduapun tersenyum, aku tahu itu.

"kau Emi Soad, 'kan?" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Akupun menyeringai pada betapa dungunya mereka. Rencana mereka tidak paten lagi.

"apa yang lucu?" tanya pria dengan palu itu.

"tidak juga, aku Emi" jawabku. Dengan melihat itu, pria-pria ini tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakan Nen.

"baiklah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Emi. Kami dikirim kemari oleh nona Minori. Kau tau dia, 'kan?" ucap yang lainnya.

Minori. Aku rasa ia adalah pacar Arata. Baiklah, mantan pacar sekarang...

"biarku tebak. Dia mengirim kalian untuk datang dan membunuhku, benar?" kataku.

"benar. Dan dia membayar kami uang yang sangat banyak juga" jawabnya.

Betapa bodohnya orang-orang ini?

"jadi, kau ingin ini mudah atau sulit?" lanjutnya.

"aku meragukan kalian berdua bisa membunuhku" kataku pada mereka.

"APA? Kau merendahkan kami?" kata pria dengan palu itu.

"kau takut gadis kecil?" tanya pria yang lain

"kamu meminta. Ayolah, kalau kau kemari untuk membunuhku lalu cepat lakukan," aku rasa aku telah memancing mereka... Mereka terlihat marah.

Seringaianpun terlukis diwajahnya, lalu ia bekata "Soto, jangan tunjukkan gadis ini belas kasihan," akhirnya. Ayo selesaikan ini semua.

**oOOOOo**

**Killua's PoV**

"Killua, apa kau mendengarnya?" kata Gon.

"tidak," jawabku

Gon dan aku sedang berada di kota yang di sebut 'Rifusu' ini. Kita masih mencari ayah Gon karena katanya beliau berada disini sebelumnya.

Dan aku pikir, pergi melewati hutan adalah jalan pintas yang bagus

"aku mendengar sesuatu terjatuh" ucap Gon lagi.

"kau aneh, Gon" balasku.

**oOOOOo**

**EMI'S POV**

Sulit untuk bertarung pria-pria itu tanpa nen. Aku sudah mendapat beberapa luka dan baretan di tangan dan kakiku.

"ada apa gadis kecil? Aku kau sudah menyerah?" Soto, pria dengan palu itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"diam dan cepat lanjutkan!" kataku padanya.

"kau akan membayar itu," dia menyerangku dengan palunya. Aku menghindarinya dengan mudah dimana serangannya itu mengenai pohon di belakangku.

**oOOOOo**

**Killua's PoV**

"Terdengar lagi," ucap Gon.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun" aku mengatakan padanya sekali lagi.

"ayo, kita periksa!" ucap Gon ingin tahu.

"pimpin jalan," dan akupun berlari di belakang Gon untuk mengetahui asal suara itu.

**oOOOOo**

**Emi's PoV**

Dia tetap berusaha menyerangku dengan palunya. Ketika sadar dia tidak bisa, pria yang lainnyapun bergabung.

Aku menyadari ada Aura yang datang dari hutan. Aku rasa ada 2 orang karena aura mereka berbeda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat laki-laki dengan rambut putih menunjukkan dirinya dan dalam beberapa saat, aku melihat ia menjatuhkan mereka.

Lalu setelah itu aku melihat bocah laki-laki lain dengan rambut hitam spike berlari menuju kemari.

"bagus Killua! Kau sudah mengalahkan mereka!" ucap pria itu seraya ngos-ngosan.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya bocah bernama Killua.

"uhh yeah... Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih," jawabku.

"hai! Aku Gon! Dan ini temanku, Killua," ia memperkenalkan diri lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku senang kau baik-baik saja"

"terimakasih. Aku Emi. Aku tidak pernah bertemu kalian di sekitar sini sebelumnya, apa kau datang dari luar kota?" tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggunakan Nen di kota kami.

"ya... Killua dan aku sedang mencari ayahku. Kami diberitahu bahwa dia berada di sini sebelumnya," jelasnya.

"benarkah? Siapa nama ayahmu?" tanyaku.

"Ging Freecss," jawabnya.

"apa dia seorang hunter?" nama itu terdengar tidak asing.

"Iya!" katanya penuh semangat.

"aku rasa ayahku pernah sekali bertemu dengannya," kataku pada mereka berdua.

Gon terlihat sangat senang ketika tahu sesuatu tentang ayahnya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin kembali kesana, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan pada orang yang menyelamatkanku.

"ayahku menyimpan arsip tentang semua pertemuan yang ia alami. Aku rasa ayahmu mungkin ada di dalamnya,"

"benarkah?" kata Gon dengan sangat senang

"Ya," kataku.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : SELESAI!** ini sama sekali gak ada yang aku edit dari hasil translate-an itu ._. ada sih... tapi cuma yang awal-awalnya doang hahaha!

Review di sini!

.

.

.

.

V


	2. Dress X The chocoholic X Good friends

DISCLAIMER: Togashi Yoshihiro as the owner of the character and main idea. And** Untouchable Dream **as the owner of the story... i just translate it to Indonesia ^^

A/N : Moshimoshi! Hello~ This wonderful story don't mine it's Untouchable Dream's! sebelumnya aku mau bales reviewsnya dulu ya :D

**whitypearl : **oke makasih ya senpai :D hahaha iya nih~ itung-itung nambah pengetahuan bahasa inggris -plakkked-

**Kay Inizaki-chan : **XDD ini bukan cerita milikku, Kay sayang... Ini aku cuma translate ke indonesia... Dan di cerita originalnya emang begini ._. XDD

* * *

><p>Dua hari telah berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengan Gon dan Killua, tapi rasanya seperti aku sudah bertemu mereka bertahun-tahun. Aku membantu mreka untuk mengetahui dimana ayah Gon, Ging setelah berkunjung ke kota. Gon benar-benar orang yang baik. Dia hanya terlalu polos dan penuh optimisme, dan Killua… well, baik dalam satu sisi. Dia suka membuatku marah kadang-kadang… Sebenarnya sih setiap saat. Tapi Gon bilang itu hanyalah caranya untuk bersikap bersahabat.<p>

"Haru aku pergi!" Teriakku ketika aku berada di balik pintu.

"Emi tunggu!" Aku mendengar Haru berteriak. Haru adalah ibu tiriku yang menyebalkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ayakku menikahinya, maksudku ayahku tidak mencintainya dan wanita itu jelas tidak mencintai ayahku. Aku menghentikan langkahku di pintu untuk mendengar apa yang ingin ia katakan padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya betapa banyak perubahanmu dalam dua hari ini." Ucapnya menuruni tangga untuk mendekatiku. "Apa maksudmu?" Aku berbalik memperhatikannya. "Kamu menghabiskan seluruh waktumu di luar dengan 2 laki-laki itu, mengabaikan telepon-telepon dari Arata. Aku hampir tidak melihatmu di sekitar rumah, dan apa sih yang kamu kenakan?" dasar Haru tua menjengkelkan. "Yah, Maaf jika kau tidak bisa mengendalikan aku yang memiliki teman-teman baru dan jika Arata yang kau khawatirkan sebaiknya tak usah, soalnya aku yakin dia sudah menemukan pacar baru sekarang dan aku tidak membutuhkan dia dalam hidupku." Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk membuka pintu ketika ia berbicara lagi, "Yah, setidaknya pakailah gaun bagus." Aku memutar mataku. "Ini hanya hoodie dan beberapa celana pendek. Apa aku harus memakai gaun setiap hari?" Aku menatapnya lagi menunggu jawaban. "Kau adalah putri dari Zen Soad. Kau harus tampil sebaik-baiknya." Aku menghela nafas dan menatap sekitar sekali lagi. "Kau tidak mau aku memberitahu ayahmu tentang Lisensi Hunter mu, 'kan?" Dia tidak akan!

Sedihnya Aku harus memakai sebuah gaun. Memakai gaun tidak terlalu buruk, tapi apa aku benar-benar harus memakai sepatu-sepatu yang menyakitkan ini? Aku menghela nafas, berjalan dengan sulit menuju hutan di mana aku seharusnya bertemu dengan Gon dan Killua. Aku sudah telat karena Haru memaksaku untuk memakai gaun dan sepatu-sepatu ini, Dia hampir saja mengobrak-abrik rambutku kalau aku tidak menolak dan mengatakan aku sudah terlambat. Gaun ini tidak terlalu buruk, dan aku benar-benar bangga aku memilih ini sendiri jika tidak ia akan membuatku memakai gaun tua. Gaun ini memiliki warna putih yang simpel hampir mencapai lututku. Aku tidak akan menjadi stereotip yang benci memakai gaun, gaun-gaun itu oke tapi aku lebih suka celana pendek. lebih praktis.

Akhirnya aku sampai ke padang rumput di mana aku seharusnya menemui mereka dua. Aku melihat Gon duduk di muara sungai. "Gon," Diapun berbalik dan mengkelebatkan senyuman padaku. "Halo Emi, Kau terlihat manis. Apa kau akan pergi ke pesta atau sesuatu?" tanyanya ingin tahu. "tidak, ibu tiriku membuatku memakai ini. ngomong-ngomong, maaf aku terlambat." Aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya. "Jadi, dimana Killua?" Tanyaku seraya melihat sekeliling. "Dia bosan, jadi ia pergi membeli coklat." tertebak. bahkan aku hanya mengenal dia 2 hari, aku tahu dia sangat terobsesi pada coklat. "aku seharusnya mengharapkan dari coklat aneh itu." Aku tersenyum. "Jadi, Apa kau menemukan dimana Rumah Hantu Kozu?" Itu adalah tempat di mana ayah Gon pergi setelah berada di sini, atau lebih tepatnya itu yang dikatakan ayahku. "Tentu saja iya! Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu bertemu dengan kita di sini, Emi!" Ucapnya dengan senang. "Itu bagus," Aku merasa sangat senang. "Dan saat kau pergipun. Mengapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku tidak tahu…" Aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan berbicara apa. "Kumohon?" setelah kau melihat dalamnya mata coklat itu tidak ada jalan lain… "… Baiklah."

"Itu bagus!" dia tersenyum lebar. "Tapi mengapa kau bahkan ingin aku ikut, Gon?" Maksudku aku hanya mengenal mereka dalam waktu yang pendek. "Karena kamu adalah temanku, Emi. Aku rasa ini akan lebih menarik jika kau ikut, selain itu katanya kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat," Aku tidak percaya betapa baiknya bocak ini. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman, atau setidaknya orang-orang yang aku anggap menjadi teman. Aku tersenyum pada Gon dan berkata "Terimakasih Gon." Aku menyadari seseorang berada di belakangku.

"Ada apa dengan gaun itu?" Kata Killua dengan senyum nakal. "Aku tahu mengapa kau terlambat," lanjutnya kemudian membuka pak coklat lainnya di mana aku tahu itu bukan kotak pertamanya. "Killua! Coba tebak?" ucap Gon menatap teman pecinta coklatnya. "Apa?" ucap Killua. "Emi bergabung dengan kita ke rumah hantu Kozu!" Ucap Gon dengan senang. "Oh jadi kau sudah bertanya padanya," aku rasa mereka sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, ponselku berbunyi. "Hallo?"

"Aku terkejut kau menjawab kali ini." Itu adalah Arata. Aku lupa untuk melihat nama penelepon. Sial!

"Jangan tersanjung Arata. Aku tidak mengubah pikiranku."

"Yah, Aku hanya memanggil jadi kau bisa bertemu denganmu malam ini."

"Kau pasti gila jika kau pikir aku akan berkata iya."

"Biasanya, aku akan menemuimu lagi, tetapi kali ini benar-benar penting."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin aku akan mempercayaimu?"

"ini tentang HCG."

"… Di mana dan kapan?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu jam 10 tepat."

"… Baiklah."

Aku langsung menutup teleponku setelah itu. Aku tidak berfikir ia akan berbohong tentang sesuatu seperti itu. HCG adalah sebuah rganisasi untuk berlatih. Ibuku bergabung dengan organisasi itu dan di percaya melatih orang-orang terkuat di seluruh dunia. Arata tahu betapa pentingnya HCG untukku, jadi aku tidak berfikir ini salah satu jebakan dia.

"Emi?." Suara Killua membawaku kembali pada kenyataan. "Kau baik-baik saja Emi?" Gon menatapku penuh khawatir. Aku memberinya sebuah senyuman dan berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Ayolah! Bukankah kita seharusnya berlatih?" Aku melepaskan sepatu menyakitkan itu dan menyambar kotak coklat itu dari Killua. "Cukup, gendut coklat," Aku berlari membawa kotak coklat dia. "Hey! Siapa yang kau panggil gendut?" Killuapun langsung mengejarku. Aku seharusnya tahu kecepatan dia tidak sepertiku. Dia dengan mudah menangkapku dimana membuatku terjatuh ke belakang. Killua dan aku sekarang saling bertatap wajah, "Siapa si gendut sekarang?" Ejek Killua. "Masih kau," Aku tersenyum ketika mencoba mencari cara kabur darinya. Aku melemparkan kotak coklat itu, yang membuat Killua sedikit bergerak untuk mengambilnya, tapi aku langsung berdiri meraihnya dan terus melarikan diri ke sungai. "Kau tidak pernah belajar, 'kan?" Ucap Killua ketika mengejarku. "Tidak," aku akhirnya memegang paket cokelat di atas sungai. "Kalau kau mendekat aku akan membuang sahabat coklatmu," Killua menghela nafas dan berkata, "Oke, Baiklah... Kau menang," Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk tersenyum ketika aku menyadari bahwa ia tidak ada lagi. Dan hal berikutnya yang ku tahu, Killua dan aku sama-sama di sungai sementara Gon tertawa pada kami.

* * *

><p>AN : Sudah selesai~ satu jam nge translate ternyata tida terlalu mudah ya! hahahha oke deh... akhir kata, mind to review please? ;)

**Review Here Please!  
><strong>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p> 


End file.
